


Stories

by lovethecoat51



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/pseuds/lovethecoat51





	Stories

_They will tell stories of this day._

Of the Mountain King slain, and his sister-sons that defended him to their deaths. 

_They will tell stories of this._

Of the she-elf with hair of flame who would not let any touch them, and so fell alongside them.

_They will tell._

That sometimes, old habits and hatred die hard, but die they should.

_They will not tell_.

That a dwarf and an elf were so joined that they defied their Kings, their people, their Makers.

_They will not tell stories of this._

Of the promise they made to leave the Halls of Waiting and find each other again in the vastness of Middle Earth.

_They will not tell stories of this day._

Of the day when they did.


End file.
